


'Rian's Hail

by Storm_Buji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Bashing, Arthur Bashing, Bad Gryffindor House, Bad Voldemort, Corvus is a Character I Enjoy Having in My Stories, Cousin Draco, Cousin Nymphadora, Creature’s, Death Eaters are NOT Evil, Family Blacks, Family Malfoys, Ginny Bashing, Good Tom Riddle, Grey Harry, Grey Lady's, Grey Lord's, Hermione Bashing, Lilith is Bellatrix’s Daughter… This Time, Lots of Character Bashing, Mentor Filius, Molly Bashing, Other, Protective Draco, Protective Goblins, Ron Bashing, Sane Bellatrix, Smart Harry, mentor Severus, more to come - Freeform, protective severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: It was strange Severus thought as he stared down into wide bright green eyes filled with a maturity that didn’t befit a five year old child. Then again Severus was sure he shouldn’t have assumed what he would find or what he expected when Albus had asked him to check up on the boy.It definitely wasn’t a blood haired child with acidic green eyes that held the Slytherin subtlety and ambition as well as the Ravenclaw smarts and analytical take on life. Severus looked right into the boy’s cold eyes with no fear and from what he saw he knew that what he was about to do would mostly likely get him killed.He ruffled the boy's hair. All the while in the back of his mind he's making plans. Screw Dumbledore and Voldemort, his allegiance and loyalty lied with the child in front of him.And all it took was one moment and spoken sentence and the wizarding world was never the same.“Sorry I took so long kid.” Severus looked down at the boy’s hopeful eyes and smiled softly “What do you say we head home, yeah?” The boy nodded and clung to him without any need for Severus to ask. Then they were gone with only the sound of a balloon popping, leaving the Dursley’s to deal with the aftermath.





	'Rian's Hail

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly while Dumbledore will be bashed, he is a crucial part of the story hence why he’s listed in Characters. The others that have been tagged as being bashed, not so much. They will be in the story just not crucially.
> 
> Now we have Tom Riddle as a Good Guy and Voldemort as a Bad Guy, and now you all know that these two people are the same person, right? So before you all start possible grumping at me let me tell you.
> 
> I Am Enjoying Myself, mutating and twisting the world, lore, and laws. So Expect Surprises’.
> 
> I Regret Nothing! :D Enjoy!

Life. Many people took her for granted, the love she gave, the memories she graced, and the family she bequeathed to people. Many people also cursed her, for the loose of many thing and people that were loved, for all of the misshapen moments in life that caused wars and misery.

Life was exactly as her name made her out to be, her name didn’t promise eternal happiness, nor does she promise to make life easy. If it was easy then what was the point of living, however there was one thing that had never amused Life.

Life was a male. Who stood at five foot three, deep auburn hair constantly tousled, eyes the color of an earthly green gold. Death was the female, which for those that had or have meet the ancient deities, were in a state of constant confusion.

As was one such state for one Lily Evans Potter as she stared down at the cloaked figure, the small petite woman, who carried a scythe way too big for her. Lily made a noise before she tilted her head back and considered Death’s request.

**_“I will grant you the ability to do one last thing for your son, I understand being a mother and honestly it’s the least I can do for mines fuck up. All you have to decide is when you wish to use my offer.”_ **

Lily considered waiting and watching for what would happen, but she knew that Severus would have all of her things which Hadrian needed. And she knew Dumbledore would put him with her sister even if stated specifically in their wills that, that was not supposed to be.

Lily looked back down and heaved a sigh “I don’t know when or how you will do this, but as stated in my will my son is to not go with my sister. And I already know that Dumbledore is going to disregard that.”

Death raised an eyebrow, “So I would like for you to make sure he ends up with either Sirius Black, Narcissa Malfoy, or Severus Snape. I want him to be raised by people that won’t abuse him for having Magik. I don’t care if he has to go and live with my sister for a few years to gain whatever he needs, but I want him raised by one of the three.”

Both of Death’s eyebrows went up **_“Which one would you prefer the most?”_** Lily thought about that for a moment “I would prefer it was Severus, however I know he’s busy most of the time. If not him the Narcissa next, Sirius last simply because he needs to grow more than how he is now.”

Death nodded and then left Lily in the glade she was put in, Lily tilted her head up again. She could do one last thing so she opened her mouth and an incantation spilled forth,

_‘By the name of Magik I call,_

_It be you I plead,_

_My soul yours to keep,_

_I ask,_

**_Protect my son,_ **

**_Bless him with all he needs_ ** _,_

_May it be with you he seeks,_

_May it be with you he finds,_

_May it be with you he hides,_

_May it be through you he loves,_

_May it be you he follows,_

_May it be you he loves,_

_May it be you that powers him,_

_May it be Magik that leads his mind,_

_May it be Magik that heals him,_

_May it be Magik that protects his soul,_

_May it be you Magik that **I devote my soul for his**.’_

As the final sentence rang out, Life was the one that felt it, the change the set a new path for everything, felt the tug on the other half of his mind where Magik sat.

You see Life is Magik, which is where the must’ve assumed that Life was female. See both Life and Death were born with two jobs and hence two personalities. Death and Fate, Life and Magik.

So when Life merged his mind with his other half for just a brief moment even he did not remain unchanged. No longer was he two parts of one whole, he just was. The Olde incantation truly turning the world on its head as Nature became to be, the person who should’ve been.

And everything revolved around one red haired child as he laid shivering on the doorstep to a house that held people who would rather kill him than do anything else. The letter crumpling in his hand full of nonsense, as Nature watched over him and their sister making sure everything that is done is to keep the young one safe.

As was their new found duty, at least until the boy decided he had enough.

They watched the boy as he was found by a shrieking woman who resembled a horse to be too much of a coincidence. Nature watched as the horrid family shoved the child into the broom closet underneath the stairs, watched as the boy grew up cold to the people around him, grew up to be someone to be reckoned with.

And Life as he would still go by, was not amused by the world as it tried to refuse the changes he was allowing. The changes that are needed for survival, of everything.

No. Life was most certainly not amused.


End file.
